


Myspace and Mud Puddles

by Swlfangirl



Series: Myspace and Mud Puddles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: CastielPOV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is  Castiel's POV of  My First Boyfriend. I'm hoping to have it finished quickly, hope you enjoyed it. It shouldn't matter which order you read them in but I wrote My First Boyfriend ..well first. If you like them be sure to kudos or comment for me. If you didn't feel free to let me know that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

August 1984

“Gabe what’s school like?”

“It’s okay sometimes. But, you should probably stay in during recess though. I knew this one kid who went outside to play and never came back. He was a lot like you, maybe whatever took him had a type. Better safe than sorry Cassie!”

Gabriel wasn't much help when it came to needing serious answers. Castiel was freaking out about this whole “school” thing. He didn't like the thoughts of leaving home for hours on end just to be surrounded by complete strangers.

He hardly slept at all the night before his first day. He knew Gabriel was probably making up the thing about the kid going missing, but it didn't make him any more at ease.

“Have a good day Castiel.” His mother said.

“You are sure I have to be here?” He asked.

“Yes Castiel, I think you should give it a try. Maybe you will find a friend.”

“How would I do that?”

“Just find someone who looks nice and say hello.”

“Yes mother.”

He took the seat with his name on it. It was unlikely anyone else would have the same name.

He sat quietly with his hands intertwined on top of the desk. He was trying to be strong for his mother, she really wanted him to do this.

He sees a smiling blonde boy walk into the room holding the hand of what must be his younger brother. He tried not to stare but he couldn't keep himself from doing it.

“I’m going to miss you Sammy, Give bubby a hug.” The boy said.

The smaller child hugged him tightly. He nearly fell over without the hand to guide him but quickly the older boy steadied him.

“I’ll see you soon, Love you Sammy.”

“lub ou D” The toddler responded.

Castiel had brothers, he doesn't remember them ever treating him with so much love or kindness. He thinks maybe this boy should be the friend his mother wanted him to have.

Once his mother and brother left though his face fell a little. He wasn't frowning or crying or anything like that. It just seemed like his smile was a little less bright.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked.

“Yuh, I’m fine.” He says.

Castiel thinks maybe this boy isn't really okay but it’s probably best to leave him alone.

 

Miss Missouri tells everyone they can go to recess. He isn't stupid enough to believe Gabe’s stories, but he stays inside just to be safe. Castiel has never made a friend, and he’s not really sure how to do it. He remembers one time seeing Gabriel writing initials down in his notebook with a plus sign in between them.

“What’s that?” he’d asked.

“That’s what you do when you like someone.” Gabe answered.

“Who is K. B.?”

“It’s Kali Black, she’s really pretty and I like her. She’s my friend.”

Castiel remembered this conversation and then thinks maybe that’s how to get someone to be your friend.

He asks Miss Missouri politely if he could use the chalk board.

“Well sure sweetie, you go right ahead now. “ She smiled.

Cas took his time and wrote his own initials neatly against the black background.

He went back toward his seat to see what would hopefully be his new friend’s name.

He took notice of the small black letters. “Dean Winchester” it said. He double checked the two important letters, and returned to finish his message.

C.N + D.W.

Miss Missouri looked it over and smiled. “One day child, One day.”

He was a little confused but she didn't seem upset or angry so he figured it was okay. Then, he returned quietly to his seat and waited for the sound of the whistle blowing.

 

Dean’s face went red when he’d saw what Castiel had written. He thought maybe Dean was mad at first but he smiled a little and that probably meant everything was okay.

“Don’t you like to play outside?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” He answered. What that meant was he wasn't sure he wanted to play outside. He liked looking at flowers and watching butterflies and bees and things like that. But he’d never played with anyone before and he didn't want to mess it up.

“Well, you should try it. You know, instead of writing on the board while everyone else plays.”

“Do you not like it?” Castiel asked. He was sure that Gabriel and Kali were friends now, so she must have liked it. Maybe he just had to keep doing it until Dean liked it too.

“Whatever.”

 

October, 1984

 

“Gabriel I’ve been writing messages on the board every day and I still don’t know if Dean is my friend!” Castiel promises he only slightly whined.

“Well just take the next step.” Gabriel chuckled.

“What’s that?”

“The next time he does something nice for you just ask him to be your boyfriend.”

“What’s a boyfriend?”

“It means that you like him, and you think he’s cute, and you want to spend more time with him. I am Kali’s boyfriend and she’s my girlfriend.”

“Okay thanks Gabe!” Castiel said excitedly. All he had to do now was wait for Dean to do something nice for him.

He didn't have to wait long. The very next day Dean asked him to come outside and play with him during recess. Castiel accepted quickly.

“Dean will you be my boyfriend?” Castiel asked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

Dean paused.

“Sure I’ll be your boyfriend, if you get that leaf out of the puddle for me.” Dean said pointing to a very disgusting brown hole.

It didn't seem like a big deal though he didn't really understand why Dean would want the nasty broken poor excuse for a leaf. There were plenty lying around that were prettier.

“Okay!” He replied. It’s just a little mud, not the end of the world he told himself.

“With your teeth.” Dean said.

Castiel was not happy at the newest addition to the statement. He thought about what his brother had said to him again just to make sure this was what he wanted. Of course he liked Dean, he’d never seen someone so kind or caring. All the times he’d seen Dean with his brother he knew there was good inside him. He did think Dean was cute, he had really pretty green eyes and his smile seemed to light up the whole room sometimes. Spending more time with Dean would be AWESOME! Yeah it was definitely worth it.

So he dropped gently to his knees and he could feel the wet ground cold against his skin. He leaned over nearly touching it when he heard Dean shout.

“STOP!”

Castiel was confused. Maybe Dean had changed his mind and didn't want to be his boyfriend. 

“I thought you wanted this leaf.”

“Dude, I can’t believe you were really going to do it.” Dean was laughing and Castiel wasn't exactly sure why but it was pleasing to watch.

“Of course I was, I want you to be my boyfriend Dean.”

“Get up, I’ll be your boyfriend just stay out of the mud puddles! Okay?” Dean said.

“Okay!” Castiel responded.

Dean slid his fingers through Castiel’s hand and it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Castiel went home that day happier than he’d been in the entire two months that he’d been going to school

 

“Castiel what’s made you so happy sweetie?” His mother asked.

He blushed a little.

“I have a boyfriend.

His mother smiled and chuckled back at him.

“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get us a snack while you tell me all about your new boyfriend okay?”

Sometimes he thinks his mom is cooler than any other mom in the world.

“Okay.”

They eat apples dipped in caramel sauce while Cas does his best to educate his mother on the finer points of Dean Winchester. He mostly talks about how good he is with Sammy though. His mother seems to understand why he finds that so attractive.

“Castiel you know your brothers love you right?” She said

“I know, but Gabriel is always tricking me or breaking my stuff, and Michael doesn't like any of the same stuff as I do. I love them too Mom.” He replied.

“Well maybe we could have Dean over to play sometimes? Would you like that?”

“YES! But can he bring Sammy? Dean doesn't like to leave Sammy, I don’t think he would come if he couldn't. He knows how to take care of him though, he’s a really good big brother.” Castiel assured her.

“Of course, all Winchester’s are welcome you be sure to tell Dean I said that when you invite him over too okay?”

“Thank you Mommy! I Love You!!” Castiel said squeezing tightly around her.

“I Love you too Angel.” 

 

The boys were pretty much inseparable after that. Dean would grab his hand and pull him along or sometimes he’d just hold it in place. Even after months of this, he still felt a tingling every time it happened.

 

December 1984,

 

The boys were not happy, they were taking a stand.

Dean had asked Cas what he was doing for Christmas Break. Castiel didn't know so he asked his mother that night.

“Mom, Dean wants to know what I’m doing for Christmas Break. What am I doing?”

“We are going to Boston to visit some of your relatives Castiel. We won’t be back until after New Years.”

“Where’s Boston Mamma?”

“It’s far away, we have to ride in an airplane so we can get there faster. Wouldn't you like to fly Castiel?”

His mother asked obviously trying to wash the very bothered look on his face away.

“Is Dean going to Boston?”

“I don’t think so.” His mother replied.

“If Dean’s not going I’ll just stay here.”

“Castiel you can’t stay here. Your father and I and your brothers are all going to Boston. You’re not old enough to stay by yourself. You have to come with us.” She answered.

“I’ll just stay with Dean.”

“Even if you could, would you really want to spend your Christmas without your family?” She asked.

“Dean says family don’t end in blood. Dean says we can be family too. Don’t you think Dean can be my family too?”

His mother blinked at him apparently not knowing what to say.

“I have no doubt that Dean can be your family too. That doesn't change the fact that we have Holiday plans and You can’t stay alone. I’m sorry this makes you unhappy Castiel, but you’re going to Boston with the rest of us.”

Castiel was angry, he didn't eat dinner that night.

The next day Castiel told Dean what his mom had said and Dean was angry too.

Dean said he thought maybe his mom could help though she was pretty awesome like that.

 

That evening Mary Winchester called Rebecca Novak.

“Hello”

“Hello Becky!”

“Oh hello Mary, how’s everything going?”

“It’s good, well mostly. It seems our boys have a little problem with the Holiday Arrangements.”

“Yes, Castiel has expressed that he was quite unhappy. He didn't eat dinner last night and to my knowledge is planning to skip it again this evening.”

“Dean would never give up his dinner, but looks as if he could punch himself through a wall. I assume whatever this is it’s mutual.:” She chuckled.

“I know, they are quite the pair aren't they.”

“Listen Becky, I know that you want your family together for the holidays. Anyone would given the choice. I promise I will not mention another thing about it if you refuse, but you should know Castiel is more than welcome to spend the holidays with us. Dean would have my hide if I didn't offer. If I’m completely honest though, I will say that Castiel is a joy to have at the house. Dean’s got a different spark about him when he’s around, I can’t imagine either of us are going to have overly pleasant holidays with them being so unhappy about the separation. It’s totally up to you and Jimmy, just let me know when you've made a decision okay?”

“Of course Mary, I’ll call you soon.”

“Kiss those boys for me.”

“You too! Don’t leave Sammy out. He’s probably one the most adorable toddlers I've ever seen.”

“Okay Becky, Goodbye.”

“Bye”

Castiel and Dean acted up enough that their parents gave in. Despite her best wishes Rebecca and Jimmy let Castiel stay behind and spend Christmas with the Winchesters. It became a tradition for the following three years.

 

May 1988

 

Castiel noticed Dean didn't hold his hand anymore. He didn't mind that because some of the other boys had started teasing them about it. What really bothered him was the fact that they didn't really get to spend much time together. The school had tried to split them up last year but they’d fought it, and eventually won. This year they weren't so lucky. He’d gone all year and only ever saw his Best-friend / Boyfriend a couple times a week. For them, that was basically like breaking up. The worst was yet to come though he found out shortly.

“Cas! Guess what?” Dean shouted as Castiel came through the front door of the Winchester home.

“What?”

“I get to spend the whole summer in South Dakota with my Uncle Bobby at his cabin!” Dean was glowing with excitement.

“You’re leaving?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah is that okay?” Dean asked suddenly looking sad.

“Yeah Dean! I’m happy for you. I hope you have lots of fun and you can tell me all about it when you come home.” Castiel said with as much excitement as he could fake.

“Thanks Cas! You’re the best.”

They’d never spent a summer break apart but Castiel had a feeling this wasn't a good sign. It turned out he’d never been so right in all his life.

Dean left that summer and the Novak's took that opportunity to cart Cas off to Boston to join the family he’d not seen the last few Holidays. It was okay there and he had some fun, but he missed Dean all the time.

 

August 1988

 

The boys sat on the steps of the Novak's porch and Castiel could feel a deep ache in his stomach like something really bad was about to happen.

“Cas you know you’re my best friend right?”

“And you’re mine!” He tried to reassure Dean with the excited nodding of his head.

“Cas would you be mad at me if I told you I liked Danielle?”

“No I’m sure you like all kinds of girls. Some of them are really nice.”

“No Cas, I mean.. I like like Danielle.”

“Oh.” Cas said it like he’d been expecting it though.

“Yeah.” Dean hung his head down.

“So you don’t want to be boyfriend’s anymore?”

“I still like you and want to hang out with you though Cas, it’s not like I don’t want to be friends anymore. I just think Dani’s really cool and I think she like likes me too.”

“Does she make you laugh and make you smile?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. She’s really funny and she always laughs at my jokes too.”

“Okay Dean, We’re still friends though?”

“Yeah Cas of course.”

Castiel quickly learned that while Dean tried to be his friend most of the time he was always hanging out with Danielle and her friends.

Castiel soon gained a couple friends of his own and the boys had officially parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

 

**April, 1994**

  
“You want me to take a picture for you?”

"Oh shut it Anna!"

“Seriously Castiel, you stare at him like he’s the only important thing in the world.”

“Maybe he is.” He mutters low enough he’s sure she didn't hear.

  
“Be grateful it’s me catching you looking at him like that and not Ryan.”

  
“Oh like he’d really care!” Castiel said indignantly.

  
“Castiel he might not be the most serious person in the world but don’t mistake that for foolishness. He’s a very observant person and he doesn't deserve to be treated with such blatant disrespect!”

  
“God Anna, you’re acting like you’re in love with him.” He quips.

  
As he watched the color flush her face he knew.

  
“I’m so sorry Anna, I had no idea. He says immediately.

  
She looks as if she’s about to cry.

  
Later that evening Castiel breaks up with Ryan.

  
Word spread fast throughout the school and it wasn't long before Ryan had gone through half the Lacrosse team in attempts to discourage the general consensus that he was broken by the end of their relationship.

  
Anna didn't seem to know which was more difficult to watch, but she seemed grateful to Castiel for not being the one in the way any more.

 

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

 

“You love him don’t you?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“I mean no, I .. just .. it’s not like that. He’s just a really nice guy.”

  
“Castiel you probably should have just left it at Yes, there’s no use in hiding it now. It’s written all over your face like a big red sharpie marker.”

  
“Just drop it Anna.”

  
Castiel must have looked incredibly pathetic at that moment because she did just that.

 

_**Janurary, 1996** _

 

Castiel took his seat at the front of the class because that’s just who he was. Glutton for punishment maybe? He wasn't sure.

  
Just before the bell rang a familiar swagger and and cocky smile entered the room. Unfortunately, it came attached with a busty brunette who just happened to hang seductively across the gorgeously sculpted body at all times.

  
He smiled in Dean’s direction which was either the smartest or dumbest decision he’d ever made.

  
“Cas! Hey man, it’s been forever.”

  
“Hello Dean.”

  
“Damn dude, do you gargle whiskey or something?” He chuckled.

  
Castiel tried really hard to remain unaffected but the heat in his cheeks signaled he was unsuccessful in his attempt.

  
“How have you been Dean, and how's Sam?”

  
“I’m good man, Sammy’s good he’s grown up though. He’s in Middle School and almost as tall as I am now.”

  
“You alright?”

  
“Yes, I’m good Dean thanks for asking.”

  
“Dean, come on! Jen and Derek are waiting for us!” Lisa (the tramp as Castiel liked to call her) whined.

  
“See ya around Cas.” He waited for the response.

  
“Yeah, see ya Dean.

They would exchange hello’s at least two or three times a week but then Dean would make his way back to the back of the class with Lisa tucked around him tightly enough to make Castiel want to rip her throat out with his bare hands. Just a fantasy of course, he’d never actually want to cause her any harm.

  
Apparently he was blatantly obvious to anyone who paid attention to him at all. Which luckily was usually just Anna, Zeke, and his teachers.

  
A short month into their Creative Writing class Castiel was asked to stay late.

  
I've got a couple things I’d like to talk to you about Castiel. Mr. B told him.

  
“First I want to say the real reason I kept you after class is because I think you’re incredibly gifted. Your stories are vivid, thought out, and consistently good. Not to mention incredibly entertaining. There are areas that could use improvement of course, but I can tell you that you’re probably one of the most naturally gifted writers I've ever had the pleasure of teaching.”

  
“Thanks Mr.B.”

  
“Secondly, I hope you don’t find it offensive and I certainly don’t want to upset you. But, I just want you to know there are people who understand. Even in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. You see Castiel, I've fallen in love quite a few times. I've also had my heart ripped out of my chest. I've seen the way you look at him, and I understand what that look means. I also want you to know that it gets easier after High School. Trust me. I know sometimes it seems like it’s the end of the world. but I promise you Castiel it’s not. I suggest you take all those crazy mixed up feelings that have you so on edge and push them into a novel. It’s what I did, was quite successful as well. Maybe one day he’ll come around, maybe not, but you might as well create something beautiful out of your pain. Just think on it and know that I’m here if you need anything okay?”

  
“Okay, I will thank you Mr.B.”

  
Castiel turned to leave.

  
“Oh and Castiel, one more thing. You’re not crazy, I see the way he looks at you too.”

  
Castiel couldn't keep himself from blushing so he turned quickly and walked out.

  
Two weeks later the class was required to read a love poem of their choice aloud. Most of the guys groaned but it went over pretty well. After all the guys in the class had taken it by choice. It wasn't a required course.

  
Dean read the lyrics to “Thank you” by Led Zeppelin

 

_**Thank You** _

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._  
_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._  
_Kind woman, I give you my all, Kind woman, nothing more._  
_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by._  
_My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,_  
_together we shall go until we die. My, my, my._  
_An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see._  
_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,_  
_Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one._  
_Happiness, no more be sad, happiness....I'm glad._  
_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._  
_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

 

(Cas may or may not have noticed he wasn't exactly looking at Lisa when he read it. Maybe it was because he was closer to the front, or maybe he needed a more calming anchor in his public speaking attempt, either way he was satisfied with the end result.)

  
Castiel decided what the hell and read an erotic poem by Sappho.

  
_**A Hymn To Venus** _

_O Venus, beauty of the skies,_  
_To whom a thousand temples rise,_  
_Gaily false in gentle smiles,_  
_Full of love-perplexing wiles;_  
_O goddess, from my heart remove_  
_The wasting cares and pains of love._

 _If ever thou hast kindly heard_  
_A song in soft distress preferred,_  
_Propitious to my tuneful vow,_  
_A gentle goddess, hear me now._  
_Descend, thou bright immortal guest,_  
_In all thy radiant charms confessed._

 _Thou once didst leave almighty Jove_  
_And all the golden roofs above:_  
_The car thy wanton sparrows drew,_  
_Hovering in air they lightly flew;_  
_As to my bower they winged their way_  
_I saw their quivering pinions play._

 _The birds dismissed (while you remain)_  
_Bore back their empty car again:_  
_Then you, with looks divinely mild,_  
_In every heavenly feature smiled,_  
_And asked what new complaints I made,_  
_And why I called you to my aid?_

 _What frenzy in my bosom raged,_  
_And by what cure to be assuaged?_  
_What gentle youth I would allure,_  
_Whom in my artful toils secure?_  
_Who does thy tender heart subdue,_  
_Tell me, my Sappho, tell me who?_

 _Though now he shuns thy longing arms,_  
_He soon shall court thy slighted charms;_  
_Though now thy offerings he despise,_  
_He soon to thee shall sacrifice;_  
_Though now he freezes, he soon shall burn,_  
_And be thy victim in his turn._

 _Celestial visitant, once more_  
_Thy needful presence I implore._  
_In pity come, and ease my grief,_  
_Bring my distempered soul relief,_  
_Favour thy suppliant's hidden fires,_  
_And give me all my heart desires._

 

People actually clapped with feeling when he was done. He looked at Dean who was wolf whistling and turned quickly to take his seat before the his teenage body betrayed him.

 

That night Dean’s face may have caused Castiel to cum so hard he half blacked out.

 

The next day when he couldn't look Dean in the eye he made a vow to not do that any more.

 

The next night he unintentionally broke it.

 

And the night after that,

 

And the night after that,

 

Well you see how this is going.. do I have to say it again?

 

May, 1997

 

Castiel knows this Graduation thing is bittersweet. Zeke was going to school in Boston, and they agreed to keep in touch. Anna and Ryan who were now together, were going to Washburn with him so that was really awesome. That was at least two familiar people he wouldn't have to miss.

 

The ceremony is over quickly and he makes his way through the sea of seniors. Michael and Gabe pull him in for some weird group hug. His mother hug him one at a time thankfully. They all brag about how proud they are and snap pictures for what seems like forever.

 

Castiel sees Dean about to leave and his heart sinks in his chest.

 

This could be his last chance so he practically runs toward him.

 

“Hello Dean.” He says as calmly as he can manage.

“Hey Cas, how’s it going man?”

Castiel just smiled somewhat frozen. He needed to say something and quickly.

“It’s good, I just wanted to say Congratulations Dean.” He said, just like every other single person there had probably said to him. "Good going Castiel." he told himself sarcastically.

“Aww thanks man.”

Even after all these years Dean was still gracious and kind and generous. If Castiel noticed that the freckles on his nose were even more beautiful, well he couldn't be blamed for that. It's not like Dean was the kind of attractive a person could ignore. His handsome features screamed to be adored.

“Oh hey Cas, I don’t know if you remember but this is Sammy, and my mom. Guys this is Castiel Novak.” Dean says.

“That is Sammy?” There was no hiding the shock. Sammy was barely hip high on Castiel the last time he’d seen him and now he was almost as tall as Dean

Dean just laughs as Sam shakes his hand.

“Castiel! It’s been forever!” Mary shouted excitedly.

“Hello again Mrs. Win” He started but the rest was muffled as the woman pulled him in for a hug.

“MOM!” Dean yelled.

“Oh I’m sorry, I wasn't thinking it’s just been so long since I've seen you. Congratulations Castiel. I’m so proud of both of you.” Mary said releasing him.

It felt good to know that she'd still felt a fondness toward him. He wasn't even sure they'd remember him at all.

“Sorry Cas.” Dean said shaking his head in embarrassment.

“It’s quite alright. It’s nice to see you again as well Mrs. Winchester.” He replied.

He found he wasn't actually just saying it to be polite. The gorgeous blonde had mothered him as well, for most of the four years they had been close.

“Oh Mary Please, after all you were Dean’s first boyfriend.” She said with a wink.

Castiel couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his face. It was official he was completely embarrassed.

“Wow mom could you possibly humiliate me any more.” Dean said.

“Well I should get going, my brothers are waiting for me.” He replied before awkwardly pulling Dean in for a hug.

“Good Luck with everything Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear.

“Thanks for being my first boyfriend Dean.” He whispered.

He tried to get out of there as soon as possible, it would be unbecoming of him to grab a hold of Dean's leg and beg him not to go, which was precisely what he wanted to do most at the moment.

 

_**September 1997** _

 

College was definitely a new kind of educational experience for Castiel. His classes were more challenging without being difficult and he noticed his professors were all different levels of enthusiasm.

The first day in his English 101 class they’d been given an hour to write about anything they wanted. It wasn't even going to be graded. So Castiel let his somewhat warped mind roam free, and that would end up being a much shorter rough draft version of “Woman In White.” His first novel.

Professor Hensley had been encouraging and incredibly helpful. He’d even done some editing of his first two books.

 

_**June 1999** _

__

“Castiel, you know I’m better with the small things darling, Don’t trouble yourself over it.”

“It’s no trouble Fergus, I assure you I can do this.”

“Why don’t you go take a nice long bath and relax that tense body of yours? Huh? I’ll come in later and you can show me just how talented you are. Sound good?”

“Of course.”

Castiel felt dejected. It was almost as if his boyfriend thought he was useless outside of the bedroom. “Oh wait he does.” Castiel reminded himself silently.

It was fucking party planning for crying out loud. It wasn't like he was expected to scale a mountain or win a Nobel Prize. The most difficult thing he would possibly have to do is put fucking helium in fucking balloons.

He was fuming by the time the party was starting. He said hello to a select handful of people and the rest of the night he’d went out to the back yard and locked the door behind him. He was right to assume that no one there would miss him.

Castiel was miserable. He had his writing which he loved, and school that was going pretty well, but this whole thing with Crowley was a succubus draining the joy out of the rest of his life. He needed out.

It took him another six months before he actually left him though, Castiel hated confrontation and Crowley wasn't known for his subtlety. It ended up being a huge blow out but he was content with his decision.

His life started improving drastically after that. It was like someone had cleared a fog out of his mind and breathed life back into him.

Anna and Ryan had gotten engaged and he couldn't have been happier for them.

Gabriel had come to visit and even managed to not get arrested this time, so that was something new.

Michael had stopped hounding Castiel to work for him when his first novel made the New York Times’ Best Seller’s List.

Life was okay, and he was okay, so maybe he avoided relationships because they complicated his life. That doesn't mean there’s something wrong with him or anything.

 

_**August 2002** _

 

Castiel had accepted a teaching position at one of the local High Schools. He was walking down the almost familiar halls in the sense that all High School hallways feel the same.He couldn't help but think back to the green eyed boy who still made his heart race from a single thought.

Okay so maybe he missed Dean a little more than he probably should have given he’d not seen him in five years. He knew that was crazy, but he couldn't help himself.

Three months later one of his students had encouraged him to make an account on Myspace.

 

_**April, 2003** _

 

Sam Winchester wants to be your friend.

Immediately he approves the request.

He sees Dean in Sam’s top 10 and just as quickly sends the request.

After a few weeks and no response he figures maybe he’d had his hopes up just a little too high. If by a little too high, it means he had literally lost sleep over it.

He quickly tries to forget it, unsuccessfully but he tries.

 

_**Friday June 13, 2003 11:34 A.M.** _

 

**Dean Winchester has approved your request**

Castiel will neither confirm or deny that the news made him do a happy dance for ten minutes all through his house. But he totally did!

He quickly fired off a message to Dean with a polite thank you for accepting my friend request. It probably wouldn't have been good to just type a whole page of I Love You Dean Winchester over and over again.

Honestly, he hadn’t even expected a response considering it had taken months for Dean to accept his friend request. When he got one he couldn't keep himself from squealing like a teenage fan-girl.

Dean honestly seemed interested in how he was doing which was a relief. It wasn't the standard oh hey, didn't we go to High School together response he usually received.

He responded as quickly as he could and hoped that didn't make him look weird, desperate, or a number of other things he probably was.

Castiel did his best to convey the same sincere curiosity about Dean and and his life.

He took a moment to look at Dean’s profile while he waited for a response.

 **Male**  
**23 years old**  
**Lawrence, KS**  
**United States.**

 

About Me: Hey, I’m Dean. I like candlelight dinners and romantic walks on the beach. (Castiel chuckled) Okay seriously, what’s this even supposed to be? ( didn't he say something similar? He’d have to double check again when he was through.) Well If you want to get to know me just ask questions and read/listen. (What if I already know you then what?) I’m a pretty open book kind of guy. I like talking (that’s an understatement Winchester) and I like meeting new people, so just send me a message.

After affirming yes he’d written a similar statement in his own About Me section, he went back to Dean’s Profile.

He clicked through the pictures and Damn if he wasn't fucked all over again. The man was even more gorgeous than the boy he’d fallen in love with. He found pictures of Dean with a small child, he didn't look much like Dean but his nose and facial structure could have been the same.

Caption read : Ben’s 5th Birthday.

Okay so it was safe to assume that Ben was probably Dean’s son. Which meant it was a realistic possibility that Dean was married. Even more possible Dean was married to Lisa.

Castiel instantly felt like he could be even more nauseous than he had been after drinking the 12 shots of Tequila Gabriel had bought for him on his last visit.

He received another message from Dean and checked it instantly. He quickly found out he was right to assume Ben was his child. He was still close by in Lawrence which was good. And he’d written quite a bit without mentioning anything about a significant other. Castiel was probably grasping at straws but he chose to see that as a positive. If nothing else simply for the reason he didn't have to read about Dean being with anyone else.

He responded as quickly as he could. With each message he could feel himself start to remember those old feelings as they clawed their way to the surface.

Yep, he was fucked!


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel his mouth tugging at the corners. He’d smiled and laughed to the point his cheeks were sore.

Castiel was pretty sure Dean wasn’t married. He talked about how Mary watched Ben during the day and never mentioned anyone significant.

Castiel outright laughed over the Wizard of Oz reference.

An hour later Castiel was pretty sure Dean was flirting with him. He’d never been really good at social cues, but he spoke Dean Winchester like it was his first language.  
   
Later that night his phone rings. It’s a number he doesn’t recognize but he picks it up anyway.

 “Hello?”

“Cas?”

Immediately he knew who it was and his heart started pumping faster.

“Hello Dean!”

 “Hey man, you busy?”

“No, I just finished my grading. What are you doing?”

“Oh that’s cool, I’m not doing anything just yet. I had a few minutes I wanted to call and see if you had plans?”

“No I don’t have plans.”

He said that like if he had plans it would have made a difference. Short of a Family Emergency, nothing would have kept Castiel from talking to Dean.

“Ben and I are going to make pizza tonight. I know it’s short notice but, I was wondering if you’d like to come have dinner with us.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing!

 “You want me to come over and have dinner with you and your son?” Castiel said.

Castiel used every ounce of strength and will to not girl scream into the phone.

He’s only half there for the rest of the conversation until he hears Dean say that Ben thinks he’s imaginary. He can’t help but laugh at that and he thinks maybe he’s falling in love all over again.

“I’m looking forward to it, let me grab a pen and I’ll get your address.” Cas answered.

When he hung the phone up several minutes of girl screams may have followed. He knew it was stupid but with the amount of excitement that was coursing inside him it was inevitable.

“Oh God, what am I going to wear.” He screams at himself.

He immediately calls Anna

“Hello?”

“Anna you have to get your cute chubby ass over here now!”

“Castiel? Are you okay?”

“Yes and No! I need my best friend!” He demanded.

“Sheesh I’m coming! I’ll be right there.”

Anna lived right next door so it was quite convenient.

She also had her own key so she just came right in. 

 

"Castiel?"

"I'm in here!"

Anna walked into the room. What usually was so clean you could eat off the floor, now had a complete wardrobe dumped in piles everywhere.

"I have nothing Anna! Nothing!!"

Castiel knew he was officially losing it, he didn't have enough mind left at the moment to care.

"Cassie what's gotten into you??"

"DEAN WINCHESTER JUST INVITED ME TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIM AND HIS SON, TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!" (Yes that many exclamation marks were necessary, it's Dean fucking Winchester!)

Anna's face drew out in shock!

"Holy Shit!"

Anna took a minute to calm herself down before attempting to help Castiel! Going into labor right now wouldn't be beneficial to anyone!

"Okay breathe, just breathe Cassie! It will be okay!"

She sat behind him on the bed and rubbed circles on this lower back.

"Shhh just breathe...that's it." She says as calmly as she can manage.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you using your Lamaze Techniques on me?"

"Depends, is it working?"

Laughter filled the room, they didn't stop for five minutes.

"Don't knock my Lamaze training, it's obviously helpful in many scenarios!"

"Seriously Anna what am I going to wear?"

"Well where are you going to dinner?"

"He invited me to his house for pizza, chips, and beer."

"Oh, then just wear jeans and a tee Castiel. Trust me he doesn't want you in a three piece suit and that flasher coat. Certainly not showing up at his house to have dinner with him and his son!!"

"Okay so that narrows it down a little, but which jeans and tee! It has to be perfect, I have to be perfect!!

"Cassie calm down, you're making too big of a deal out of this!"

"Anna you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, even if it's just us hanging out, even if it's not a date, I miss him so much!!"

"Okay then we better get to work, shouldn't take much to make you perfect!"

 

Forty minutes later Castiel was showered and dressed. He was actually happy with the end result. Mostly, because Anna had been feeding him compliments like they were catnip. Of course if he were honest, they kind of were. Each one falling on him like a droplet of confidence.

 

He pulled into the parking lot of the Dean's apartment complex and turned the engine off. He turns the radio on, hoping it will calm him down.

 

Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

 

Castiel couldn't help but laugh!

"It's now or never I guess." He tells himself before knocking on the door.

Dean answered quickly, he could barely speak. Dean was even more handsome than his pictures had suggested. His body tall and muscular, not body builder shape but healthy and strong. The green eyes that had haunted his dreams for years. The blinding smile that just made his heart ache to be closer.

Dean had said something, probably hello he thinks.

"Hello, Dean!"

"Hey Cas, come on in."

Okay maybe it wasn't hello. Hopefully, it wasn't too important.

Dean leads him through to the kitchen where a gorgeous dark haired boy is standing on a chair of some kind washing his hands.

He was about to say hello but Ben spoke first.

"Just one minute please."

He smiled and nodded in agreement.

When he'd finished washing and drying his hands he approached him cautiously.

"Hello, I'm Benjamin Dean Winchester." He said his name like it was something to be proud of and Castiel could understand why.

He introduces himself as he shakes Ben's hand firmly.

Ben stares at him the way Dean used to when they were young, like he was looking for something he'd lost.

"You can call me Ben if you want to."

"Would you like to call me Cas like your Dad does?"

He agreed and from that moment on he was just Cas and it was like he'd always been apart of their lives.

Ben seemed to treat him no differently than he would someone with whom he trusted implicitly and that warmed Castiel's heart.

After Ben thinks it's been long enough for them to let the pizza cool he takes his first bite.

A moan escapes unintentionally, but he smiles a little wider when he sees the flash of heat in Dean's eyes.

He doesn't do it every bite because well that's inappropriate with Ben right there with them, but he scatters them out enough to take Dean by surprise. It really is good pizza.

They agree to watch a movie after they clean up and Cas can't help but stare at Dean, This domesticated side of him is only making him more attractive. How the hell can anyone handle that? It's not like the guy wasn't oozing more than enough sex appeal to begin with, he's washing the fucking dishes and Castiel can feel his jeans get tighter.

He leans himself back on the counter just taking in the view.

He doesn't realize he's staring until Dean almost drops the dish in his hands.

It might seem weird but staring into the green eyes of the man he's become, only makes Castiel grateful to be sharing this moment. So he says thank you to Dean for inviting him, even though he has no intention of leaving.

Cas deems himself lucky when Ben is curled up between them, thinking it'd probably best to let himself calm down.

He smiles fondly at the video he's not seen in years. It's almost like he's watching it for the first time all over again,

Dean takes Ben to bed and Cas uses that time to mentally give himself Anna's Lamaze Treatment.

He finds himself thumbing the soft pages of Deans's copy of his first book. The pages well worn like an old friend and he thinks maybe it's like some sort of weird emotional porn or something. Thinking of Dean curled up with his book is enough to make his heart skip a beat.

Dean returns much quicker than he'd anticipated, only to leave again after another beer for them both.

He blushes at the compliments on his novels. He feels compelled to tell him the hero is basically just a more troubled version of Dean himself.

Dean looks shocked and for a split second Cas worries maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

But then, Dean's lips are on his. Soft and sweet like he was precious and needed to be treated with care. There is a heat hidden just under the surface of their kiss. Something begging and pleading inside both of them. Cas feels dizzy when Dean breaks free.

He thinks Dean whispered something similar to Thank You. He couldn't be sure his body was still on fire and his lips tingling from the kiss.

He feels the strong arm wrap over his shoulder.

That's the moment Castiel realizes he's not falling in love with Dean all over again. He never fell out of love with Dean Winchester.

They said goodbye when the movie was over. Castiel felt the tug of his heart for another kiss. But, it seemed Dean didn't want to rush things. Cas found that he was surprisingly okay with that.

When he opened his front door he realized his face was actually sore he'd been smiling so much. Dean had a way of doing that to him.

Anna must have seen him pull in because she calls the moment the door closes behind him.

"How did it go Cassie? DETAILS!!"

"Hello to you as well Anna." He chuckles.

"Well you are in a good mood so that's a good sign! Now give me the scoop!"

Castiel tells her small details about their evening and she ooh's and awe's at just the right moments.

He eventually gets her to stop asking questions and slips into his pajamas,

The bed feels cool against his skin and it's relaxing.

He thinks back to the way Dean's lips seemed to feel perfect against his. It's not long before he starts imagining those lips moving lower. His hand sliding down to follow the fiery trail his imagination is leaving. He's rock hard from the minute he thinks of Dean on his knees in front of him. Those beautiful green eyes looking up at him. Soft warm lips opening to taste him. He feels his hand squeeze gently as he imagines how hot and tight Dean's mouth would be around him. How Dean's hands would feel holding his hips steady as he slid his mouth around Cas' throbbing cock. It really doesn't take long before he's calling out for Dean, and the hot cum is shooting over his fingers.

He falls asleep with a soft smile not long after he's cleaned himself up.

The very next day he finds himself eager to get online and return the message.

He wants Dean to know how much he enjoyed himself but he doesn't want to be overly obvious about it. In hopes of keeping himself from doing something stupid (like calling and asking Mary for Dean's hand), he starts typing out his response.

After re-reading the first few lines of his message he thinks maybe it would have been a better idea to call Mary. He'd apologized for not responding quicker and had basically outright said he couldn't get Dean or their kiss off his mind.

Dean replied quickly though so he was much less anxious about it after that.

Dean had taken the cue to talk about Lisa and Castiel couldn't have been more grateful. He hated that Dean had gone through all of that but there was no hiding his happiness at the fact that "the tramp" was gone for good!

Dean took the serious tone and turned it into a humorous one quickly.

Castiel found himself laughing until his stomach muscles were sore.

He loved how Dean would use his words as fuel to to make him laugh. He tried to do the same and hopefully it worked.

He's relieved when he reads that Dean is looking forward to spending more time with him. Relieved and incredibly excited!

The he sees it, at first he thinks surely he's imagining it. There's no way Dean could remember that, could he?

Castiel read it again to make sure it was really there...sure enough it was...

D. W.  
+  
C. N.

He nearly cries, okay he bawls like a baby. But, it's a happy cry and it's in the privacy of his own damn home. He can do what he wants!


	4. Chapter 4

He responded to the message once he calmed himself down a bit.

Not long after that they agreed to another "maybe date?"

This time Castiel was more at ease when getting ready. He still had no idea where things were going or if they were going but he wasn't as stressed about it .

He quickly straightened up and preheated the oven. He wanted to surprise Dean

Nearly an hour later the smells of apple and cinnamon were flowing all through the house.

He wrapped it tightly in foil and hid it away in the breadbox.

He grabbed a quick shower and put on his comfortable jeans and a tshirt.

 

He heard the rumble of the tow truck and he had to physically stop himself from running outside.

He opened the door and waved them inside

"Hello Ben, hope the drive wasn't too boring for you."

"No I like riding in the tow truck, it makes me taller."

"Oh! That's why you like sitting on Uncle Sammy's shoulders so much!"

They all laughed. Castiel mostly because the look of realization that had hit Dean.

"Do you like dogs?"

"YES!!" You could see the excitement all over him.

"Well maybe you'd like to meet a friend of mine?"

Ben nodded eagerly.

Castiel turned toward the kitchen and Ben took his hand to let him lead the way.

He had all out war within himself to keep the tears at bay.

Ben's eyes went huge as he saw the black Labrador running through the back yard.

Ben drops his hand and places himself against the glass to get a closer look.

He looks at Dean questioningly.

"Use your manners and ask Ben." Dean reassures him.

"Cas can I pet him? I'm good with animals! (which sounded a lot like AM NIM ALS) Papaw Campbell let me pet the horses and I wouldn't hurt him."

"If your dad doesn't mind Ben you're more than welcome to play with him outside."

He looked back to Dean and smiled.

"Okay kiddo, just be careful and try not to get too dirty okay? We are still going to see a movie later."

 

As soon as Ben made it outside he turned to Dean who was looking back with a smile.

He excused himself to quickly order their food.

"Hello, Dean"

"Hey Cas. You've got a really nice place here."

"Thank you Dean, I've done most of the decorating myself. Do you remember Ryan Tate?

Dean nods a quick yes.

"He actually spent about a month doing repairs before I could move in but it's been a treasure since he finished."

"Oh you two got back together?" Dean said looking confused.

Castiel couldn't stop the loud barking laugh that came next.

"Oh God No!! He's married to Anna now, she's my best friend. They actually live next door. Expecting twins in a few weeks."

Castiel smiled as he watched the relief showing on Dean's face.

They watched quietly as Ben chased the much larger dog around the back yard.

Dean took his hand and led him out to the porch swing, to get a better view of Ben.

A shock that could be the Lightning Bolt of Zeus himself caused him to shiver, as the strong calloused fingers slipped naturally into his.

 

That was just the beginning he soon found out.

They sat on the swing and Dean's arm went around his shoulders naturally. It was as if he had always fit there. Castiel of course thinks maybe he had and they are just now realizing it.

He leaned in against Dean and felt his heart beat just a bit faster.

Castiel realized just how much he hated his doorbell when it rang interrupting their closeness.

 

 

Ben wanted to help carry the food so Castiel handed him the bag with fortune cookies.

Everyone ate and seemed pleased with the food.

Dean was about to get a second plate but Castiel stopped him.

"You might not want to fill up just yet" he said with a sheepish grin.

Dean looked confused until Cas got up and opened the bread box. He pulled the foil covered pan out and placed it on the table.

He smiled bigger when he felt that it was still pretty warm.

Dean's eyes may have been bigger than Castiel had ever seen them. He looked and sure enough, Ben was mimicking his father.

He pulled the foil back and the apple cinnamon scent just got stronger.

"You baked me a pie?" Dean asked.

"No I baked it for Ben, but maybe if you ask nicely he will share some with you." He said teasingly

"PIE!!" Ben said excitedly.

"Ben would you mind doing me a small favor before I cut your pie for you?"

Ben nodded.

"I forgot to feed Spade his dinner, would you mind taking it to him for me?"

"You sure I can feed him?"

"Yes. Ben I'm sure you will do a perfect job. Here's his bowl just take it and sit it down outside on the porch for me okay?"

"Okay Cas!." Ben agreed.

 

 

Only seconds after Ben was gone Dean was pulling him in for a kiss. His lips just slightly more pressured this time. It was enough for Castiel to slide his hands to Dean's waist and pull him in. That got a fast reaction as he heard the moan escape Dean's mouth. Dean broke the kiss just as quickly as he'd started it.

"Well that was nice." Cas said smiling

"Well you baked a pie, I had to do something."

"What I was going to say before you distracted me, was that I have ice cream for the pie. I didn't want to offer it to Ben without your permission.

Dean laughed.

"Cas you're awesome." He said with a quick peck to the cheek as Ben walked back into the room.

 

 

He plated the pie, a slice for each of them. He also ended up adding ice cream to all three.

It was his turn to be wonderfully punished with Dean's moans around the fork.

They finished while Castiel thought of every disturbing thing he could, to keep himself calm through the sinful sounds flowing from Dean's mouth.

 

 

They got in Cas' car and drove to the theater.

Once there, they got the blanket and stretched it out over the ground.

Ben sat in front of them as they stretched out on the back leaning against the car.

Tingling sensations ran through his body, as Dean took his hand again.

It seemed like no time had passed before it was nearly the end of the movie and Ben whined that maybe it was time to go home. He didn't throw a tantrum or put up a fuss just said he wanted to go home. So they loaded back in the car and Cas drove back to his house.

Dean picked the boy up from the back seat. Ben instinctively curled his legs around Dean and clung to him.

 

 

"I had a really good time tonight Cas, I think I speak for Ben as well."

He hears the half asleep mumble of "Yeah. Bye Cas, Bye Spade" from Ben.

Dean leaned in to hug him with Ben still curled tightly around his father but Cas didn't mind. He patted Ben on the back and said goodnight.

 

 

Early the next morning Castiel is borderline assaulted in his bed.

"Gabriel!! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" He yelped.

"Time to get up baby bro, we've got a day date!"

"Gabriel it's not even 8 a.m. yet! Where could you possibly want to drag me this early?"

"It's a surprise come on! I've made breakfast for you so get up and get ready!"

You broke into my house at 7 in the morning to make me breakfast and take me out?"

"Exactly so you better get your less than grateful ass up out of this bed now!"

"Okay, just get out of my room."

Gabriel left with a cocky smirk on his face and that only made Castiel more weary.

 

He quickly showered and threw something on.

He walked down stairs, apparently He wasn't the only person Gabriel decided to torture today. But there was coffee and right now he couldn't complain about anything when there was hot coffee.

"Hello Mother, Hello Michael."

They greeted him with smiles and hugs.

They also seemed just as confused as he did, so at least he wasn't the only one out of the loop.

Gabriel had made a huge breakfast for only four people, large platters of food over flowing.

There was Bacon, Sausage, Pancakes, Waffles, Cinnamon Rolls, and an assortment of Muffins.

They all took their first bite as Gabriel watched. Their eyes shut and it was a chorus of satisfied sounds. They each complimented him on his culinary skills. Everything was delicious, and Castiel could honestly say the Cinnamon Rolls were probably the best he had ever tasted.

When they were finished he put lids over them and loaded them in his truck.

 

 

They drove for about ten minutes and he stopped. Michael and Castiel helped carry the platters inside a small building with a sign that said New Hope.

Gabriel was greeted warmly and his brothers were immediately taken in as soon as they were introduced.

Clearly they were in the back of a soup kitchen / homeless shelter. Gabriel dropped off the extra food he'd made that morning before returning to the car. Castiel and Michael were clearly impressed.

They pulled into the parking lot of a larger building a few blocks away. The sign said Trixter Treats. Gabriel turned a key in the lock and opened it.

 

They walked into what would be a fantasy for any child, or in this case Gabriel. The place was warm and colorful and inviting. It reminded Castiel of something from Wonderland. There were display cases in several different shapes from a large Caterpillar to one small enough it fit inside a mushroom stool.

"I wanted to get everything set up before I presented it."

"Gabriel, it's beautiful!" His mother said.

Castiel could see the joy in his brother's eyes. It was clear that for Gabriel this was a dream come true.

"Congratulations Gabriel, if breakfast this morning was an example of your culinary skills, I'm sure you'll do very well here."

Michael was speechless. At first, Gabriel thought he was angry. However, he was extremely pleased when the smile formed on his brother's lips.

"You are going to work here, not just own it. Am I correct?"

"Yup I wouldn't have spent all my money buying it to let someone else do the fun stuff." He joked.

"It's a solid investment Gabriel, I'm sure it will be successful."

"Thank You Michael."

Gabriel brought out a pan of his favorite fudge and shared it. They laughed and talked and everyone agreed it was well worth the early morning wake up.

There was a small apartment over the bakery, that meant Gabriel was going to live much closer now. Castiel may have silently prayed that it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

 

 

The next day Dean called and asked if he wanted to have dinner just the two of them and he jumped at the opportunity. He loved spending time with Ben and he would miss the little guy. But, if he's ever going to figure out how Dean really feels about him they are going to need some time alone. He hopes that Dean was thinking that as well.

This time Castiel put a little more effort into his wardrobe, he didn't go super fancy but he wore a black button up and a blue tie with a pair of fitted black jeans.

He tried to tame his hair but it wasn't cooperative in this approach so he eventually gave up.

 

 

He drove to Dean's apartment and was greeted with a sweet chaste kiss. He wanted so much more, but he controlled himself. (Barely)

His fingers slid over the sleek curves of Dean's Impala. It was still just as beautiful and taken care of as it had been nearly 10 years ago. Riding in the Impala with Dean was the source of most of his Teenage Wet Dreams. Here he was, Castiel Novak, shotgun in the Impala with Dean Winchester. It's going to be incredibly difficult for him to keep calm.

Dean slides his arm up and jokes that he won't bite.

Cas teases that maybe he was no fun then, as he scoots over.

Dean uses that opportunity to pull him even closer.

Castiel can smell Dean this close and he has to turn his head away to keep from getting instantly hard. Sometimes, being near Dean reduces his body to that of a teenage boy.

 

 

"So how is Sam doing? Didn't you say he was coming home soon?"

"Yeah he's good, I think he's going to or already has popped the question to Jessica. He seemed different the last time I talked to him. Good different but, different all the same."

 

Dean shuts the engine off.

 

"I know that kid better than he knows himself. He was on edge about a month ago. Then recently, he just calmed back down to normal. At first I thought maybe it was school. But, he was being cryptic when he was talking about spending the first half of break with Jess' parents. I'm not sure but that's what I think happened."

Castiel smiles because he sees the pride in Deans face when he talks about Sam.

He tells Dean the story of how Gabriel woke him up at the butt crack of dawn to show him his new bakery. He goes on to explain it would be the perfect place for them to take Ben. That is of course, if Dean wanted to.

"Sounds pretty awesome even if we don't take Ben!" Dean says laughing.

"Well it looks like someone took a room from a Fairy Tale Book and brought it to life. It was really beautiful, but most of all he was happy."

They enjoyed the conversation. With the steady back and forth neither of them were paying much attention to the time.

"Fuck!" Dean said, and immediately looked horrified.

Castiel laughed. He figured it was an accident because Dean liked keeping his language clean for Ben, and Castiel could only find it adorable.

"It's 10 o'clock man, I'm sorry. Our reservation was for eight I don't think they are open much later."

"It's fine Dean, time is never wasted with good conversation."

"Well you're probably hungry, and I promised you food! So there's the diner down the street, that okay?"

"Yes, that would be perfect! I haven't had one of Benny's burgers in forever."

"Okay but no more distracting me, I'm actually starting to be incredibly hungry!" He laughed!

"I'll try to keep my hands to myself." Cas teased.

"Well we don't need to use drastic measures or anything." Dean popped back with a laugh.

 

 

They both ordered a burger, fries, and a milkshake. Before picking the conversation back up.

They talked about their families, relationships (or the lack their of on Dean's part), and all the time they spent apart.

Their legs brushed against one another under the table and "lightning" Castiel thought. Unfortunately, he also accidentally said it aloud. That was followed quickly with a blush.

 

Dean squished his face in a very unattractive way when he watches Castiel dip a fry into his chocolate shake.

"That's just gross."

"No it's really good!! Dean you have to try it!"

"Sorry Cas, but ain't no way in hell!"

"Dean I promise! The combination of salty and sweet is unbelievably delicious! Don't you trust me?"

It may have been unfair but Castiel used his baby blues in a puppy dog expression he knew Dean wouldn't refuse.

"Well crap, I guess that's where Sammy learned that. All these years I had no idea. Do you know how much crap he has put me through with those damn sad eyes? ..well a lot!"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Dean." Cas smirked. He knew damn well Dean wouldn't say no now.

"Okay, but I get to try it anyway I like. Deal?"

"Umm... of course."

"Say it, say deal!" Dean teased.

"Deal."

 

Almost immediately Dean takes a spoon of milkshake and a fry out of the box. He drops the bite of chocolate against Cas' collarbone and then bites the fry seductively before sucking the cold sweetness from Cas' neck.

He gasped in excitement to have Dean's lips sucking on his neck.

"Dean,." He moaned as quietly as he could.

Dean stopped smiling bigger than he had in a while.

"You're right, it's not bad." Dean chuckled.

 

They finished their date and Cas threw Dean against the Impala and kissed him until they were both hard and wanting more. He would have went further but he wanted to make sure Dean was on the same page he was. So instead of staying the night he went home and tugged hard on his cock until he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

They volley even more messages on Myspace, each one seemingly longer. Cas enjoys the banter, but enjoys it more when Dean calls him in the evenings.

 

"Hello?" Cas said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Cas, You busy?"

"No, I'm done with my work for the evening and I've just finished dinner. Your timing is impeccable."

"Yeah, that's cause I'm pretty awesome."

Dean laughed and Castiel coincidentally smiled until it hurt.

"That you are! How have you been?"

"I'm good, I just got Ben to sleep and I thought I'd give you a call. How was your day?"

"It was good thank you for asking, There was a really interesting discussion between a couple of my students on the homoerotic subtext of Moby Dick. It was quite informational, but mostly humorous."

"Sounds like fun Cas."

"Dean, Can I ask you a question?" He says nervously.

"Sure man, Anything."

"What, what's going on with us? It doesn't have to be anything specific. I don't need the details. I just, I'm a little confused I guess."

"Honestly, I don't know man. I like talking to you. Hell, I've always liked you. What do you think about it? What do you want or whatever?"

 

 

Castiel knew what he needed to do and somewhere he found the courage to do it. He loved Dean and Dean was worth it.

"Dean will you be my boyfriend?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked down at the ground knowing exactly what to say. He'd only ever been asked to be someone's boyfriend once before.

"Sure Cas, I'll be your boyfriend. Just stay out of the mud puddles. Okay?" Dean answered.


End file.
